Satan Take Thy
by S.T.A.R.S. David
Summary: As Children, Alexia and Alfred had happiness around them...This had to change...


I don't own anything from Resident Evil. Capcom does so don't go and sue me!  
This is my first RE fic, so please R&R^_^  
  
  
Ashford manor...  
  
The small child sat there. A smile across her face. Wanting her twin to notice how much the squirming  
and agony of the little dragonfly had pleased her so. Alfred began to laugh at the sight as the ants ripped at the dragonfly's torso mercilessly.  
"Die you wee bastard! Mwuahahahahaha!!" Alfred looked to his side and gazed lovingly into his twin's eyes. The pain was what the two had  
loved and cared for since their time had started.  
  
  
"Alfred, Alexia??" The voice of the peasant filled the room. Alexia's heart lurched in anger. That peasant woman always managed to stop their fun.  
"Go away, we don't need YOUR assistance, you hag." Alfred sneered as a reply. Alexia giving a slight giggle. He turned and smirked, glad she thought it was funny as well.  
"Does that please you my dear queen?"  
"Yes it does my loyal servant." She nodded.  
"What on earth are you children doing................." The nanny came into the room and gasped in horror at what the twins had been doing.  
"You, awful awful children!" She looked as if in tears.  
Alexia just puffed her hair and stood her ground while Alfred crossed his arms over his chest. The light of the sun shining ever so wrong giving them a more dreadful evil appearance.  
  
"Your father will hear about this!"  
"It's just a dragonfly woman, it has no true life.No meaning at all...Like yours. Besides if you watch it, it becomes quit amusing. Care to see us do it again?" Alexia said mockingly.  
The nanny pulled her smock to her face as if the air were poisoned and left, slamming the door behind just hard enough to try and make a point, and just light enough so that the master of the manor would not hear.  
Alfred just snorted and went to a nearby bookshelf, choosing random titles.  
"The peasants always are good fun are they not?",said Alfred. He wasn't answered. His gaze went from the old pages of the book to the face of his sister. Her eyes were locked upon the portrait or dear Veronica.  
The image lighting up the nursery with her beauty and intelligence locked forever in the painting.  
"SHE, was the true Queen in this family.....She withheld the name and dignity." Alfred walked to her side and gazed upon it as well.  
"Will she ever be amongst us again?" Alfred's slow mind never quit caught on to the meaning of death.  
"Only if we want her to, Dear Brother...Why can't our father be like her All he does is make deals that destroy us more and more." Alfred smile grew as he turned towards her.  
"What are you thinking dearest sister?"  
That day was spent discussing and plotting.  
  
  
The next day....  
Elmwhich Finishing school for Girls.  
  
  
"Good morning Young lady's.. Continuing our present subject of Ants, I will be showing a short movie explaining the different formations in which they need to live...." The teacher rambled on as Alexia listened intently.  
Her eyes wide and eager to learn about her favorite subject, picking up on few words such as "Queen" and "Commands". A faint whisper catching her ear. The conversation was being said from the girl in back of her...Merina..  
She turned to face the girl and hear what she was talking to her cronies about.  
"Turn around Alexia! Besides you love to watch disgusting ant films yes??!" The three other girls around her laughed lightly.  
"Silence you idiot." Alexia's inner rage was building..  
"Whaaat? This crap about ants is all bloody boring." The other girls oohed at Merina's foul tongue.  
"The ants are all gross and mind sickening..", she continued.  
"Shut up Merina!" Alexia's voice becoming above a whisper. Her temper at 99.9 percent enraged.  
"And the queen. I mean common, what an ugly creature!" That did it ! Alexia's mind snapped. She reached back upon her desk and grabbing the nearest pen, stabbed it into the girls chest.  
The room breaking out in childish screams as the lights flicked immediately on, and everyone backed away terror struck at Alexia and Merina. Alexia had a smile upon her twisted face as she watched Merina fall to her demise.  
A soft whisper barely escaped her mouth as she told Merina the last words she'd ever heard.."Die peasant.."  
  
The next few weeks were hell for the Ashford Family had a field day with news reporters and police. Thanks to her father's great influence and a bit of money buying sewn lips, Alexia was never even punished. Or so she thought.....  
"YOU!! Are not allowed to do anything for a week!" Alexander raising his hand and beating it across the slender face of his creation.  
"Father! Can she at least be let with me?" Alfred pleaded, his face drenched with tears as he crawled upon his knees begging.  
"ABSOLUTLY NOT!", he bellowed. Tears weld up in the corner of Alexia's eyes.  
"You ruddy disgrace!! This is why Trevor got the best of you!! You'll meet your fate soon enough Father!!" Alexia screeched and ran to her room. Leaving behind and crying Alfred and dumbfounded father.  
  
Alexia stared down upon the queen in her ant farm. She smiled and let the small insect crawl upon her hand. The light of day had gone away as Alexia put the queen down and placed the cover upon the farm. She went to her bed and stared at the dolls in her cabinet.  
"Alexia?" Alfred's timid voice squeaked out.   
"Come in she snapped." In a second her brother was standing there in front of her bed. His face still red and his fine clothing tattered.   
"WELL?" She was at wits end.  
"Well.....?? What are you planning? I may not be bright but I can feel you have a plan."  
Alexia smiled through gritted teeth. Holding up a small blue vile she winked at her sibling.  
"What might that be?" He asked stupidly.  
"What else?? My revenge upon father. I had some low level worker at the lab make this for me many months ago. It is combined with the Chemicals of a Queen ant."  
"T-Virus?" The little boy chirped.  
"Not just the T Virus. The T VERONICA virus. Named after the only thing in this hell which I have put trust in." Alfred gave a glum look.  
"Besides you dearest." She held out her elegant hand as Alfred took it and placed a tender kiss. The plans made weeks before were going to be carried out...once and for all. Alfred and Alexia would rule the Ashford family....  
  
  
  
Well what do ya all think? I'll be posting a second chapter soon, dependin' on reveiws. 


End file.
